TFv04 CH 00 Intros (annotated)
Annotations for the "intros" of Hades. Page 9 Etel Adnan a Lebanese-American poet, essayist, and visual artist. Quote is from her book Sitt Marie Rose ''(1978), also mentioned as a recommended reading for Volume 3. The novel is set before and during the 1975-1990 Lebanese Civil War. It is based on the life of Marie Rose Boulos who was executed by a Christian militia during the conflict. The novel itself acts as a critique of various aspects of Lebanese culture, including critiques of xenophobia as well as the role of women. Quote is from the end of the book: „Whether you like it or not, an execution is always a celebration. It is the dance of Signs and their stabilization in Death. It is the swift flight of silence without pardon. It is the explosion of absolute darkness among us. What can one do in this black Feast but dance? The deaf-mutes rise, and moved by the rhythm of falling bombs their bodies receive from the trembling earth, they begin to dance.“ Pages 10-11 '''Angeles Crest Range' a shooting range? Changi Area in Singapore, where Changi Airport and Changi Air Base is located. I tis also the place of Singapore's largest prison, Changi Prison. It became infamous as a Japanese prisoner-of-war camp during the occupation of Singapore in World War II. Changi Prison continues to be Singapore's oldest operating internment facility, in the form of the new Changi Prison Complex. bluewhale ''' jazz club and bar in LA 'Flexibility is plasticity minus its genius''''. from Catherine Malabou’s What Should We Do With Our Brain? She talks about the plasticity of our brain as opposed to mere flexibility. „For Malabou, flexibility focuses on the ability to receive a form, to passively adapt, but not, as in the case of plasticity, to give a form, to "explode" into the new. Capitalism currently invests in our brain's plasticity, but attempts to reduce that plasticity to functional flexibility“. More on the topic in this link Catherine Malabou a French philosopher. Central to Malabou's philosophy is the concept of "plasticity," which she derives in part from the work of Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, and from medical science, for example, from work on stem cells and from the concept of neuroplasticity. Her book, Les nouveaux blessés (2007), concerns the intersection between neuroscience, psychoanalysis, and philosophy, thought through the phenomenon of trauma. Coinciding with her exploration of neuroscience has been an increasing commitment to political philosophy. This is first evident in her book What Should We Do With Our Brain? and continues in Les nouveaux blessés, as well as in her book on feminism. Malabou is preparing a new book on the political meaning of life in the light of the most recent biological discoveries (mainly epigenetics). The latter work will discuss Giorgio Agamben's concept of "bare life" and Michel Foucault's notion of biopower, underscoring the lack of scientific biological definitions of these terms, and the political meaning of such a lack. Agamben’s comcept of „bare life“ was the subject og his book Homo Sacer, which was recommended reading for Volume 1. His short text What is an Apparatus was recommended reading for Volume 2. Archibald McIndoe a pioneering New Zealand plastic surgeon who worked for the Royal Air Force during the Second World War. He greatly improved the treatment and rehabilitation of badly burned aircrew IG Farben was a German chemical and pharmaceutical industry conglomerate (Wikipedia) Should Black continue ladder? In the game of Go, a Ladder is a basic sequence of moves in which an attacker pursues a group in atari (a situation where a stone or chain of stones has only one liberty, and may be captured on the next move if not given one or more additional liberties) in a zig-zag pattern across the board. If there are no intervening stones, the group will hit the edge of the board and be captured. The sequence is so basic that there is a Go proverb saying "if you don't know ladders, don't play Go." The ladder tactic is often a failure, if there are stones supporting those being chased close enough to the diagonal path of the ladder. Such a failing ladder is called a broken ladder. Secondary double threat tactics around ladders, involving playing a stone in such a way as to break the ladder and also create some other possibility, are potentially very complex. Such plays are called ladder-breakers. Page 15 versal entire, whole apex predator An apex predator, also known as an alpha predator, is a predator residing at the top of a food chain upon which no other creatures prey (for example, the lion is Africa's apex land predator). Page 16 unimpeachable not able to be doubted, questioned, or criticized; entirely trustworthy Page 17 took them until the end of time to finish does this mean that they succeeded? Is our Universe the reignited new Verse? Page 19 Quark Epoch 10−9 the period in the evolution of the early universe when the fundamental interactions of gravitation, electromagnetism, the strong interaction and the weak interaction had taken their present forms, but the temperature of the universe was still too high to allow quarks to bind together to form hadrons. The quark epoch began approximately 10−12 seconds after the Big Bang, when the preceding electroweak epoch (V3) ended as the electroweak interaction separated into the weak interaction and electromagnetism. During the quark epoch the universe was filled with a dense, hot quark–gluon plasma, containing quarks, leptons and their antiparticles. Collisions between particles were too energetic to allow quarks to combine into mesons or baryons. The quark epoch ended when the universe was about 10−6 seconds old, when the average energy of particle interactions had fallen below the binding energy of hadrons. The following period, when quarks became confined within hadrons, is known as the hadron epoch. Page 20 Jehan Jehan Sadat a human rights activist and the widow of Anwar Sadat (the third President of Egypt). She was First Lady of Egypt from 1970 until Sadat's assassination in 1981. Divine Disturber of Peace Jehan Sadat was called that for her modern views on women’s rights and birth control. The nickname is an alusion to Maat, the ancient Egyptian goddess of Truth and Justice, regulating the stars, seasons, and the actions of both mortals and the deities. The funerary texts (like the Book of the Dead aka The Papyrus of Ani, metioned by Senex in Volume 2) contained the Forty-Two Declarations of Purity and one of them is „29. I am not a stirrer up of strife (or a disturber of the peace).“ These Declarations can be seen as a list of Maat’s qualities. In the Duat, the Egyptian underworld, the hearts of the dead were said to be weighed against her single "Feather of Ma'at", symbolically representing the concept of Maat. If the heart was found to be lighter or equal in weight to the feather of Maat, the deceased had led a virtuous life and would go on to Aaru. Osiris came to be seen as the guardian of the gates of Aaru after he became part of the Egyptian pantheon and displaced Anubis in the Ogdoad tradition. A heart which was unworthy was devoured by the goddess Ammit (a lioness) and its owner condemned to remain in the Duat (Wikipedia) Text on the sides On 19 November 1977, Sadat became the first Arab leader to visit Israel officially when he met with Israeli Prime Minister Menachem Begin, and spoke before the Knesset in Jerusalem about his views on how to achieve a comprehensive peace to the Arab–Israeli conflict, which included the full implementation of UN Resolutions 242 and 338. Address by Egyptian President Anwar Sadat to the Knesset (November 20, 1977) Page 21 Notice how the text on the left relates to the text in the middle Page 22 al-Zawahiri the current leader of al-Qaeda (Wikipedia) Qutb Sayyid Qutb was an Egyptian author, educator, Islamic theorist, poet, and the leading member of the Egyptian Muslim Brotherhood in the 1950s and 1960s. In 1966 he was convicted of plotting the assassination of Egyptian president Gamal Abdel Nasser and was executed by hanging. (Wikipedia) Jahiliyyah an Islamic concept of "ignorance of divine guidance" or "the state of ignorance of the guidance from God" referring to the barbaric condition in which Arabs found themselves in pre-Islamic Arabia (in the non-Islamic sense), i.e. prior to the revelation of the Quran to Muhammad. (Wikipedia) Sayyid Imam Sayyed Imam Al-Sharif has been described as a "major" figure "in the global jihad movement." He is said to be "one of Ayman Al-Zawahiri's oldest associates, and his book al-'Umda fi I'dad al-'Udda ("The Essentials of Making Ready Jihad"), was used as a jihad manual in Al-Qaeda training camps in Afghanistan. Fadl is reported to be one of the first members of Al Qaeda’s top council. He has recently attacked al-Qaeda and called for a stop to violent jihad activities both in Western and Muslim countries. (Wikipedia) Page 23 Jabes Edmond Jabès - a Jewish writer and poet, and one of the best known literary figures to write in French after World War II. The work he produced when living in France in the late 1950s until his death in 1991 is highly original in its form and its breadth. When Egypt expelled its Jewish population (Suez Crisis), Jabès fled to Paris in 1956, which he had first visited in the 1930s. (Wikipedia) Jabes is mentioned in Vol 1, when Astair thinks about her thesis (page 122). Montparnasse an area of Paris, France brasserie a type of French restaurant with a relaxed setting, which serves single dishes and other meals Al-Azhar a university in Cairo, Egypt the story of the donkey 'which dies of no longer walking the paths of my country' from Book of Questions, page 121. As far as I understand, the story is never told Page 24 Abdel-Rahman ''' commonly known in the United States as "The Blind Sheikh", is a blind Egyptian Muslim leader who is currently serving a life sentence at the Butner Medical Center. Abdel-Rahman and nine others were convicted of seditious conspiracy, which requires only that a crime be planned, not that it necessarily be attempted. His prosecution grew out of investigations of the World Trade Center 1993 bombings (Wikipedia) '''Omar ibn Al-Khattab (583 CE –644 CE) was one of the most powerful and influential Muslim caliphs in history. He was a senior Sahabi of the Islamic prophet Muhammad (Wikipedia) Khalid Islambouli was an Egyptian army officer who planned and participated in the assassination of Egypt's third president, Anwar Sadat, during the annual 6th October victory parade on 6 October 1981 (Wikipedia) Page 25 Begin Menachem Begin was an Israeli politician, founder of Likud and the sixth Prime Minister of Israel. He Anwar Sadat met him when he visited Israel and gave the Knesset speech (Wikipedia) Golda Golda Meir was an Israeli stateswoman, politician and the fourth elected Prime Minister of Israel. On 21 November, President Sadat again drove to the Knesset for meetings with the various Israeli Knesset factions. Meir was the first to speak for the Labor Party. She congratulated Sadat for having won the privilege of being the first Arab leader to come to Israel for the sake of the next generations to avoid war. Meir praised Sadat for his courage and vision and expressed the hope that while many differences remained to be resolved, that would be done in a spirit of mutual understanding (Wikipedia) Dayan Moshe Dayan was an Israeli military leader and politician. Following the election of Menachem Begin as Prime Minister, Dayan left the Labor Party and joined the Likud as Foreign Minister, playing an important part in negotiating the peace treaty between Egypt and Israel. (Wikipedia) Page 35 Cynegetics hunting (with dogs) Page 36 Hohlenstein-Stadel a cave located in the Hohlenstein cliff (not to be confused with the Hohle Fels) at the southern rim of the Lonetal (valley of the Lone) in the Swabian Jura in Germany. While first excavations were started after the second half of the 19th century, the significance of some of the findings was not realized until 1969. The most significant finding was a small ivory statue called the Lion-man, which is one of the oldest pieces of figurative art ever found (Wikipedia) Page 37 griffon a large Old World vulture with predominantly pale brown plumage Page 38 snow that was no snow ash, rain? Page 39 ke-kami ''' kills Page 40 '''atlatls spear-throwers ebhlas heads Page 41 *wai-lewa panthera leo spelaea, commonly known as the European or Eurasian cave lion, is an extinct subspecies of lion. It is known from fossils and many examples of prehistoric art. Page 42 ursus spelaeus cave bear was a species of bear that lived in Europe during the Pleistocene and became extinct about 24,000 years ago during the Last Glacial Maximum Page 43 canis lupus grey wolf Category:Annotations